Waiting for you
by Kao10
Summary: Bellamy goes hunting... and doesn't come back. Quick little one shot, with a cute Octavia/Clarke scene (not slash)


_Based off a prompt from my tumblr, bellaxmys-princess. I know I should be working on Bosses Daughter but...! These are so cute. Thank you so much to everyone who's been following, favoriting, and particularly REVIEWING! You guys give me life! Xoxoxo _

Clarke watched the party exit through the gates... if they could be called gates... the makeshift gates caused clarke no end of anxiety, and she often found herself checking the gates, to ensure that nothing could break through. But now, the gates were swung wide open, and something was leaving. Several someones, to be exact. Bellamy, Miller, and a few of the gunners were going on a much needed hunting trip. There had been plenty of trips just like this, but something told her that is was a bad idea.

"Bellamy" Clarke called, moving forward. His dark curled head turned,

"Yea?" He called.

Clarke suddenly realized that she didn't exactly know what she was going to say to Bellamy, there seemed to be too many words on the tip of her tongue, weighing her down. "Be careful," she whispered, feeling lame and awkward. He just glanced at her, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I always am," he said, before leaving through the gates, at the head of the hunting party.

Clarke pursed her lips, before turning to the rest of the camp, "Back to work!" she snapped, "they'll be back before we know it," she whispered softly to herself. Octavia was still standing by the gates, and she turned to Clarke, giving her a small smile, tears pooling in her big brown eyes.

13 days. The hunting party had set off THIRTEEN damn days ago, and still, they had yet to return. Everyone in camp was restless, and tensions were high. No one had expected them to be gone for more than 5 days, yet here they were, quickly approaching two weeks. Clarke let the light from the fire warm her face, and she turned her hands over the smoke, coming to a decision. They couldn't afford to lose anymore.

"Everyone! If the party isn't back by this time tomorrow 5 of us will go to find them. Anyone who wants to volunteer please let me know," she declared. There was murmuring and stirring from the camp, they were relieved that something would be done, with Clarke's approval.

The leaves crunched under her boots as she made her way back to the drop ship, reminding her just how close they were to Winter. Something would have to be done about that, but those worries could wait until Bellamy was back.

"Clarke?" A small voice called to her from behind a tent flap. Clarke frowned, turning slowly. That was Bellamy's tent, who could possibly...? Oh. It was not a voice she normally associated with being small, but the deep shadows and prominent cheekbones of Octavia's face weren't normal either.

Clarke strode over to the girl, "What's up Tav?" she asked. The girl, despite being the same age as Clarke, seemed so much younger in this moment.

"I want to volunteer, to go out tomorrow." Octavia said, her voice shaking slightly.

Clarke frowned, she had been planning on sending out the strongest, those with the best chances. The practically emaciated girl would probably be last on her list. "Octavia... you know your brother wouldn't like it..." she said.

Octavia seemed to come alive at the mention of her brother, her eyes flashing. "I can't just sit here Clarke! Bellamy is out there somewhere, and," here her voice broke slightly, and she breathed deeply, before continuing. "If anyones going to find my brother, it will be me." She said defiantly.

Clarke sighed, she knew from secondhand experience that there really was no arguing with Octavia. "Fine, you can go." Octavia flung her arms around Clarke, practically sobbing into her hair.

"Thank you Clarke! I know we'll find them!" Clarke tightened her arms around the girl, shocked by her prominent ribs. Sure, they were all hungry, but Octavia could not afford to be this thin. She made a mental note to ensure that she ate her entire breakfast, maybe even got extra rations.

"Octavia, have you been sleeping in here?" Clarke questioned, noticing the downturned blankets and rumpled sheets on Bellamy's bed. She knew for a fact that he always made his bed. This thought made her blush, and she coughed, trying to clear her head.

"Yea, I have been... it smells like him. Well, it used to." Clarke softened.

"I miss him, them, too Octavia. " Clarke said, hoping the brunette hadn't caught her slip of tongue.

The night breeze blew by, wafting over Clarke's skin and bringing out her goosebumps. She shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm up. "Here, come in Clarke. it'll be warmer with two of us," Octavia offered, holding the tent flap open for her. Clarke only paused for a moment before the light and warmth coming from the tent drew her in.

"Just for a little bit," she promised, sinking down onto the floor. Octavia threw her one of the blankets, collapsing onto the bed herself. Before Clarke knew it, Octavia's breathing was deeper, more relaxed. Clarke stood, straightening the blankets over Octavia's shoulders.

She turned, about to leave when a smell hit her. It was smoky but clean, one she had only smelled on earth, but it was oh so familiar. Bellamy. Realizing that she was still holding his blanket in her hands, Clarke raised it to her nose, inhaling his scent. God, she missed him.

Something in Clarke brought her back to the floor, where she laid down, curling up into a ball. She wrapped Bellamy's blanket around herself. "I miss you Bell. I can't lead them by myself. Please come back," she whispered, before nodding off herself.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy ignored everyone, ignored the jubilant shouts, the happy cries, as the hunting party finally stumbled back into camp. Octavia. Clarke. Where were they? Jasper seemed to understand his frantic searching, because he nudged the bigger boy, pointing to his tent.

"They went in there about an hour ago," Jasper said. Bellamy nodded his thanks, relief washing over him.

Upon opening his tent flap he was met with the most unusual sight. Octavia was snuggled upon his bed while Clarke laid on the floor, wrapped in his favorite blanket. A small smile broke over Bellamy's lips, watching his ladies sleep.

Bending over, he wrapped his arms around Clarke, picking her up, intending on putting her in the bed with Octavia, he could take the floor for one more night. The movement woke her, for Bellamy felt her stir in his arms, grasping at his ratty shirt.

"It's ok Princess. I'm home."


End file.
